super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Robot: War of the Worlds
For my love of the Classics:SolZen321 (talk) 18:54, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Next: Super Robot: Dragon Turtle Machine versus Machines The people ran as fast as they could. Cities were in ruins, nations had been conquered and lives had been destroyed. The invaders had come from the sky, in their great metal towers which crashed into the Earth. They were the invaders from mars and they walked about the Earth in their tripods. These people were stragglers, those who could not have made it out, during the evacuation. Families who were too poor, or to encumbered to escape on time. The alien in their tripods didn't care, they just saw targets. They were metal domes, shaped like the head of mushrooms with a glowing circle in front that served as an optic. Just above that was a door that opened to reveal some manner of turret. More than likely it was the dreaded 'heat ray' they had heard so much about and feared so greatly. They all cowered behind a car or a wall, or whatever they thought would be a good hiding spot. One idiot even tried to hide behind the gas powered street light. Then there was a sound of explosions. It was the mother, a woman in a dark grey blouse and long grey skirt, who looked up from behind her hiding spot. Something had hit the tripods, and exploded against its metal plating leaving scorch marks. Following the trail of white smoke she turned and looked up to see it. Flying towards them was a giant man made of metal, a giant robot. His limbs were cylinder in shape with a curve that made them somewhat oval. It sported wings on its back attached to two large rockets which propelled it through the air. Its shoulders were large cylinders which sported more of the missiles which it fired. Some of them hit the tripods many hit the ground around and between them. The robot changed its position, from head first to feet first, landing on and crushing a tripod which exploded beneath it. Now the others got up and watched what was going on. The robot stood up and turned and punched the nearest tripod knocking it over. Inside the cockpit, the pilot wore a silver and red jumpsuit and a helmet with a black visor. He sat on a quilted chair with brake pads underneath his feet, and his hands around joysticks. The joy sticks were on a semicircle shaped platform, with several terminal pieces next to them, sporting nobs and typewriter like buttons. In front of him was a screen, the view from the robot's eyes, and just beneath that were several square monitors that showed graphs and readings about his surroundings and the state of his machine. He brought his left joystick back on the track and used the other to turn to the side, while pressing and releasing the pads beneath him before bringing the right joystick forward. The robot brought back its left fist and turned to the right, then punched the tripod on the face. The pilot flipped some switches on the side terminal, and stopped. The robot's wings began to fold away like a telescope being closed. All the while the tripod began to get up. One which began to conjure out its beam emitter. The robot raised its fist, and suddenly the armor plating extended upwards as a cannon barrel rose up and fired, several times in quick succession, causing it to stumble back. The pilot then turned to the other two tripods who were getting up. He turned his machine around and pressed upon his brakes repeatedly to make it walk over to one of them. He released his grip on button on the front of his joystick, causing the robot's fists to open. With his joystick, he made it lean forward, put its hands on the alien vehicle and pressed the buttons again. The robot had grabbed the machine, and by his pulling on the joysticks as they stayed in place, the machine pulled up its arms and hoisted the alien machine into the air above its head. He turned his robot around, and motioned the joysticks forward, releasing the buttons to have it throw the tripod into another. The pilot turned his robot towards the third, only to be hit by the glowing white flames of the alien's heat ray weapon. He raised his arms to block the flames, but worse yet, the other two got up and proceeded beside the third, and also fired their beams. Inside the cockpit, the pilot could feel the heat, and so acted. He lowered his arms, they were now pointing in front of him. The heat was now hitting him head on. While his machine had some time to go, as a flesh and blood man, his time was significantly less. He pressed some buttons on his joysticks however, and like rockets the robot's fists fired forward knocking all three down. They were recalled back to his arms by the cables attached to them. They snapped on and twisted back into their proper place. Then the pilot began to press several buttons and hit a few switches. His joystick platform retreated down, as his robot threw its arms into the air to the side of its head. A joystick on a mechanical arm came up before him, and upon grabbing it, the robot's chest opened, revealing a red sheet of glass. Aiming with this new joystick, the pilot pressed the only button upon it. From the red sheet of glass, came a large intense ray of heat that assaulted the three tripods. It didn't take long before the metal of the tripods began to heat up and turned to slag, before whatever fuel they had stored inside exploded. The robot stopped its assault. It's chest closed and it lowered its arms before kneeling down, and brought its arm up to its neck which opened revealing the cockpit. Out walked the pilot who immediately took off his helmet. His skin was a dark brown, and his hair was silver. His eyes were golden and he stood with a regal atmosphere, before he wiped the sweat from his brow. Trivia * The entire story is a nod to the classic story War of the Worlds, by H.G. Wells. ** This includes the Tripods and the style of dress worn by the woman mentioned. * The robot's design is a nod to old 60's and 70's style giant robots like Mazinger. ** The rocket punch is a staple of the Super Robot genre, and started (or was made famous) with Mazinger. ** The wings are also Inspired by Mazinger's ** The Rockets are inspired by Tetsujin28 and Giant Robot ** The robot's humanoid face and style of cockpit are a homage to Big O ** The design of the protagonist's jump suit is based on numerous pilot suits in the Super Robot Genre. ** His appearance is based on the lead of Turn A Gundam and similar dark skinned, white haired protagonists. ** The Chest beam is a homage to both Mazinger's Chest beam and Big O's final attack. Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots